


I Love The Way You Treat Me

by Snickerdoodle225



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anger, Clothes, F/M, Fear, Goddesses, Gods, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, I promise we only mention apoopoo, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kissing, Love, Oral, Riding, Romance, Sex, Shopping, Spoilers, Trauma, Understanding, hera is also only mentioned, perse tells hades what apoopoo did, rape mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickerdoodle225/pseuds/Snickerdoodle225
Summary: I basically took the unsatisfying cliffhanger that is episode 143 and continued it into what I know isn't going to happen but wouldn't that be nice?Persephone tells Hades about what Apollo did to her, and Hades is hesitant to sweep her off her feet. Also Hades gives her the letter he wrote to her.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 212
Collections: Hades and Persephone





	I Love The Way You Treat Me

“Hey!” he said as Persephone left the dressing room. This shopping trip was exactly what Hades had in mind for the Goddess of Spring, and the dress the attendants had picked for her was dark and devastatingly beautiful. 

“What do you think?” she said nervously. Persephone’s hair had been pinned up in perfect cascading curls and the veil draped behind her like the cape of a queen. The sheer folds of the dark dress revealed delectable tastes of her pink skin through the fabric, and the sight made Hades’s heart clench and heat pool in his stomach. 

“I can’t imagine you in anything else now,” he said casually, masking his interest. Persephone sat on the cushioned pedestal that she had been standing on earlier and Hades couldn’t help but fall to his knees in front of her. Being around her was intoxicating and Hades couldn’t think of any other way he would want to spend his time. 

“Can you help me with this bracelet?” she asked, handing him the jewelry. 

Hades looped the gems around her delicate wrist and toyed with the latch for a moment. “The clasp can be a bit stiff when they are new.” It didn’t take long before the spring fell into place and he said, “There, that should do it.”

Persephone had gotten drastically closer to him while he had worked on the bracelet, and when Hades looked up, their faces almost collided. Her eyes were hooded as she stared at him, and Hades could have sworn he saw longing in her eyes. “…Persephone?” he asked quietly, letting their breath mingle in the small space between them. 

Persephone’s eyes flicked down to Hades lips and then back to his eyes, as if wondering if she should proceed. Their lips were so close, it wouldn’t take much to fill the gap. Placing her hands on Hades’s shoulders, Persephone leaned forward just a smidge more, practically falling into Hades lap as their lips met in the middle. 

Hades inhaled sharply at the sweet taste of Persephone. He deepened their kiss, reveling in the warmth of her mouth and the feeling of her hands in his hair. This is what he had wanted to do every time he saw her. Every time she told him she was okay with being seen with him in public, Hades wanted to fly away with her. 

But she wasn’t his. She didn’t belong in his world. Persephone was the daughter of a dear friend and a potential member of The Goddesses Of Eternal Maidenhood. She was the Goddess of Spring and he was the King of the Underworld, a realm where nothing ever grew. 

Gently, Hades broke the kiss and arranged her on his lap more comfortably so he could take her seat on the pedestal. “Persephone, can we talk for a moment?” He pulled the shimmering veil out of her curls and set it aside, staring deep into her eyes as she nodded. 

Hades took a deep breath and started down a road he wasn’t sure he wanted to travel, but he knew that if he didn’t, he would regret it. “I know that a lot is going on with my idiot brother and your mom and everything, but I don’t want to jeopardize your life in Hestia’s society any more than we have already. I know that you had reservations about it before, but I don’t want you to do anything rash until you’ve made a decision about it.”

Tears shone in Persephone’s eyes, “Do you…not want to…? I thought…stupid village girl…” she muttered as she shoved away from him and fled for the curtains where she had left her normal clothes. 

Hades caught her arm before she ran away, “No, that’s not what I meant.” He pulled her back to face him. “You’re not a stupid village girl. Persephone, I want to be with you more than anything else, but I don’t want to take any choices from you. If you want to leave TGOEM, I would be thrilled if you would consider being with me, but I want to make sure you know what you’re doing and you are the one making that choice for yourself.”

The tears that had brimmed for other reasons now fell into her hands at his kind words. But he didn’t know the real struggle she was facing. Hades had no idea that her choices had already been stolen from her. Persephone reached for the god in front of her and sobbed in his arms while she collected her thoughts. If she told him what happened, would he throw her out of his house and turn her into Zeus? Would he hate her or deem her beneath him? Were these fears all in her head and just a byproduct of her own anxieties? Was she projecting these fears onto a wonderful man who would never think less of her?

There was only one way to find out. “Hades, I can’t join TGOEM even if I wanted to. Apollo took that choice from me.” 

Persephone could feel Hades confusion in his actions. His hands tightened on her back over so slightly, his head above her tilting to the left. His words were slow as he tried to process what was happening, “What do you mean he ‘took that choice from you’?”

Another sob racked her body, “I didn’t want to and he…” 

Hades anger was tangible as the pieces clicked into place. Persephone hated Apollo, was afraid of him. Apollo was obsessed with her, demanding time and energy from her that she refused to give. “He raped you, didn’t he,” Hades said concisely. “He’s the only man Artemis allows in her house, and he took advantage of you.”

“That’s not all he took…” Persephone said, her voice low, her tears turning to anger that rivaled Hades’s own. “He took my maidenhood, he took my choices from me, and… he took photos. Using them as blackmail to try and keep me silent and control me.”

Anger rolled off Hades in waves and his grip on Persephone tightened in response. Her eyes widened in fear as she tried to pull away, “Hades, please…”

“I’m not angry with you, Persephone. I could never be angry with you.” Hades pulled her back into his embrace and stroked her hair, his eyes blazing red. “This anger is for Apollo and his actions. I’d like to rip him limb from limb.”

Persephone lifted her chin to meet his eyes and hers immediately darkened to match his. “Get in line. I’d like to rip off a very particular body part I think he’d miss.” 

“Is that what Hera came to ask you about?” Hades asked, more pieces falling into place. 

Persephone nodded. “She texted me today and said the photos were taken care of. I’m not sure what that means, but I trust her.”

“Yes, Hera can be trusted. Does anyone else know?”

“Eros. He could tell when I wasn’t a virgin anymore and I kind of broke down in his lap.” Persephone mumbled the last bit, looking away. 

One of the attendants came back at that moment, but she luckily could read the situation and didn’t say anything until they were ready. “Is there anything else we can get for you?”

Hades looked down at Persephone. “Do you like the dress?”

Persephone stepped back from his arms and twirled around for a moment before looking back at him. “I feel powerful in this dress. For the first time in my life, I feel as if nothing can hurt me.”

“You can wear it home if you like,” Hades offered. 

“Yes, please,” Persephone said, more tears forming. “I’ll just go get my clothes…”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” said the attendant. “I’ll pack everything up and have it delivered to the car. Should I put it all on your card, Your Majesty?”

“Yes, Mina, thank you,” he said politely as she rushed away. 

Hades swept back the long train on his robes as he bowed before her, offering her his hand. “Shall we depart for home, milady?” he asked in a gallant tone. 

Persephone gave him a melancholy smile as she took his hand, “Absolutely.”

The drive home was quiet as Persephone replayed the shopping trip in her mind. She could still feel Hades’s anger radiating from him, but he had reassured her at least twice that his anger wasn’t for her. 

When they pulled into the garage, Hades offered his hand again to help her out of the car. His insistence that she not help with the shopping bags was irritatingly adorable, and Persephone trailed behind him as he set the bags on the floor in front of her closet. 

“Hades,” she said quietly as he turned to leave, “Please don’t go.”

Hades turned back and reached out for her. Persephone literally flew into his arms, her head on his shoulder, this time controlling her tears. As he held her close, she breathed in his musky scent and sighed, relaxing her muscles one by one. “Will you…kiss me again?”

Moving his arms under her hips to support her weight, Hades shifted so he was looking at her again. “I would love to,” he whispered before he gently captured her lips. Her fingers found his hair the same way they had before and Hades quietly moaned into her mouth as she tugged at his scalp. His free hand reached up and started to untangle pins from her hair, letting it fall about her waist in perfect waves. 

When they finally came up for air, Hades had sat down on the bed, mirroring the position they were in at the store. Persephone stroked the side of his face, smiling dreamily. “I was worried I had read you all wrong when you stopped me earlier.”

“Persephone, I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you at the party. And every moment I spend with you convinces me even more that you are a wonderful goddess and I don’t ever want you to leave.” Hades dropped the last hair pin to the floor and sunk his hands into her soft pink tresses. 

“Really?” she asked shyly. 

Hades took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he knew he needed to do. What he wanted to do next. Scooping up the beautiful goddess in his lap, he said, “I need to show you something.”

Persephone’s brows drew together in a questioning look that Hades wanted to kiss away as he carried her to his bedroom. There, he set her on the bed and retrieved an envelope from a drawer and handed it to her. Slowly, Persephone unfolded the paper inside, and read what was there. 

_‘Dear Persephone,_

_My therapist assigned me the exercise of writing letters of what I would hypothetically tell others about what I’m feeling. Apparently doing this will help me “UNPACK MY EMOTIONS AND GAIN A GREATER UNDERSTANDING OF MYSELF”. Gods, why do I pay that hack? Luckily, I never have to show anybody else these letters, so I guess it doesn’t hurt to try._

_This feels ridiculous to admit, given that I’ve only known you for 4 days. But… I have feelings for you. I haven’t been in love before. I always assumed that being in love would be something that would happen slowly over time, not all at once._

_Thing is, I don’t really know you. I don’t know what your favorite food is or the top ten things you hate. I don’t know if you’re a morning person or if you like sleeping in for hours. Love isn’t something I know a lot about…But I believe I should understand you much more than I currently do before claiming to be in love with you._

_I don’t think you can be in love with someone you don’t know. I’m just infatuated with you. You have indulged my numerous advances with unparalleled kindness and grace. I am terrified because your attention makes me feel so good. The concept of not being able to feel that way again is devastating._

_I have a lot of shame in regards to feeling like this about you. That’s a lot to put on someone so young. It goes without saying, I have a lot of baggage. I get the feeling that if we were friends, you would go out of your way to help me. Even if it was to your own detriment. I wouldn’t want that for you._

_The best gift I can give you is to put some space between us. Which is why I’m going to give Minthe and I a chance at a proper relationship. I don’t know if I want her or if I just feel guilty. The difference between you and her is that she needs me. But you don’t. You have your own community, who cares for you and has your best interests in mind. You have your own goals. Your own life. I said that you were melancholic. This is still the case, but I can tell you’re tough as well. If you’re the daughter of Demeter, you’ll be tough._

_I wish I could empty a drawer in my dresser for you or buy you a toothbrush for you to keep in my bathroom. The truth is, every time we have something to do with each other, it ends up hurting you. Ultimately, you’re better off if I limit my contact with you. Which will be hard since I’m your boss now, but I’ll try to keep you safe in my own way._

_All the best,_  
_Hades_

_P.S. How does a goddess go from being called Kore to Persephone?’_

Persephone stared at the letter typed out so neatly to her. The bottom paragraph was crossed out and the words _‘I love the way you treat me and I want to feel that way all the time’_ was handwritten in red pen in the margin. 

Hades sat with his back to her, waiting for her reaction. “Hades, I…I don’t know what to say…” she said slowly. 

“I am over two thousand years old, and in my entire life, I have never been so drawn to another being the way I’m drawn to you. Only you embrace me in public and don’t jump away or hide like you don’t want to be seen with me. Only you treat me like I’m worth something and you aren’t afraid of me or my realm. So, please, don’t ever think that I don’t want you. Because if you return even half of the feelings I have for you, I will get down on one knee right this second and swear on my life that I will cherish you forever.”

She gaped at him, but he didn’t see. He hadn’t told her he loved her, but he might as well have used those words. Persephone crawled across the bed and pressed herself against his back, snaking her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. Her mouth brushed his ear, and in a hushed tone she said, “I’m not ready to get married yet. I’m sort of in a legal pickle with Zeus and I’d like to finish college before I make any long-term commitments. But I also love the way you treat me. You don’t infantilize me or treat me like I’m stupid. You listen to what I say and you let me make my own choices instead of dictating what I want. I know that I want to be with you very much, and I think that I could be very happy with you, but I’m only twenty-years-old. And I want to date you before I decided that I want to spend eternity with you.”

Hades let out the breath he was holding and nuzzled his face in her hair, leaning his head back onto her shoulder. “So, where does that leave us?”

Persephone skimmed her fingers over his chest, tracing a white scar with her fingernail. “There is something I would ask of you…”

“Anything,” he breathed into her hair. 

Sliding back into his lap with one hand still on the scar, Persephone cupped his face. “I know that sex isn’t supposed to hurt, but because of…him…that’s all I know. You don’t have to but…Will you show me how it’s supposed to be? I…want it to be with you…”

Hades was silent for a moment, running through his options. He wanted to make love to her so badly it hurt, but he was afraid of hurting her more after her trauma. Had she healed enough for this? Did he trust himself enough to do this? 

But she had asked him for this. She had made her choice, now it was time to make his. He would do it, and he would let her lead the way so he didn’t hurt her. 

“I would be honored, but if you feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable, you tell me and we stop, okay?”

Persephone nodded and shifted slightly so she could kiss him again, pushing against his chest to lay him flat on the bed. Her hands found his and laced their fingers together. Her kisses were slow and calculated, but Hades did his best to encourage her. He swept his tongue against her lips, asking her for entrance. She opened her mouth and sighed into him, body pressing flush with his. Her hair fell around them, creating a canopy around their faces. 

Hades struggled one hand free to gently stroke her locks and push them out of the way. Persephone took the opportunity to unclasp the pomegranate broach holding his robes in place, peeling away the fabric so she could physically explore his body. She traced each scar tenderly as she broke away from his mouth, replacing her fingers with her mouth as she went. 

His breath hitched when he saw what she was doing. Hades had always considered his scars disgusting and even Minthe had avoided them, but as Persephone licked the thick branch of one across his ribs, his heart beat hard in his chest. He savored her acceptance of him. All of him. 

Hades pulled her back up to his face and levitated them to the pillows at the head of the bed. Reaching for the zipper that ran down her back, he made eye contact with her to make sure she was ready. 

Persephone understood the look and nodded slightly, blushing bright red as he slid the zipper over her sensitive skin. Traditional festival clothes tended to be worn without undergarments, so Hades wasn’t surprised when two perfect magenta nipples peaked out of the fabric and begged him to taste them. His gaze flicked to Persephone’s face for a moment. Her eyes were closed and a faint smile graced her lips, her breathing uneven. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, Hades please I…” Her words ended in an unintelligible moan as he took one of her full breasts in his mouth. Hades used his other hand to massage the breast that wasn’t in his mouth, teasing her nipples to hard pebbles in his hands. 

Oh, this felt amazing. Persephone felt heat pool at the center of her body in a way that hadn’t ever happened before. With his face buried in her breasts, Hades pulled her dress down farther and slipped it over her feet before it hit the floor in an unceremonious heap. Persephone felt her blush rise in her face again as he retreated from her chest and looked at her naked body. His eyes roved from her knees to the patch of magenta curls between her legs to her slim waist to her eyes. 

“You are delectable…devastating…delicious…” Hades punctuated each adjective with a kiss to her sternum, then her jaw, then her lips. His hands slid down her rosy skin and cupped her round backside, pulling her down into his lap. 

Persephone could feel his hard length under her, and a sharp pang of fear shot through her. She froze like a frightened rabbit. 

Hades felt her change in attitude immediately and released his hands from her, not moving and waiting for her cue. He’d had a feeling this would happen, so he had been trying not to get his hopes up. “We don’t have to do this,” he said casually. 

Persephone shook her head. “I want to do this,” she said adamantly. “I just need a moment to breathe.”

Hades thought for a second, a simple solution coming to mind. “You know, I was trying to avoid being on top of you to make sure you didn’t feel trapped, but if you trust me, I can…pleasure you without that thing you seem to be afraid of.”

Tilting her head to the side, Persephone nodded and moved off of him, stretching out beside him on the bed. Hades propped his head up on his fist and traced lazy circles on her stomach before dipping one finger into the curls and the folds beneath them. Persephone keened at the contact and looked up at Hades with glazed eyes. 

Hades grinned, easily finding the bundle of nerves just inside her folds and giving it a nice, slow, circular rub. Another sound ripped from her lips and she gripped the bedsheets, spreading her legs wider for him. He rubbed the spot again, this time picking up a gentle rhythm that Persephone seemed to enjoy. She begged for him to go faster and more as he cautiously moved down the bed. When his face reached her thighs, Hades sank one long finger into Persephone. 

She cried out with pleasure. Stunned at her own reaction, Persephone slammed her hand over her mouth. Hades chuckled from between her legs. “Nobody can hear you but me, darling. Scream as loud as you want.”

Hades pumped that finger inside her and she immediately forgot her shame. The noises she made were delightful, and the squeak she made when Hades buried his face in her folds and sucked on her clit was something only the sweetest dreams were made of. Adding a finger to the one inside of her, Hades curled his digits to reach that spot that he knew would push her over the edge. 

Persephone came with a chorus of cries and convulses of her body. That had to be the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her. Wave after wave of blinding pleasure shook her to her core, and when the last wave had past, she looked at Hades with interest. He was moving back up the bed to lay beside her, his robes still pooled round his waist. 

He was just about to prop he hand on his fist again when Persephone practically jumped him, shoving him back into the bed. “I need you inside me,” she said with confidence. 

Hades shoved down his robes, releasing himself from the cloth. Persephone could feel him hard against her backside, but this time, there was no fear. This time, she wanted him to sheath himself inside of her and show her what it meant for a woman to be with a man. 

Lifting her hips, Hades lined himself up with her entrance and slowly lowered her onto his shaft. When he was fully seated, Persephone squeaked again, moaning a partially incoherent comment about how deep he was. 

Persephone thrust her hips forward and Hades thrust up to increase the contact, and a groan slipped from his lips. She leaned forward on his chest and cupped his face. “I trust you, Hades. Don’t hold back for me.”

Hades gripped her hips and lifted her slightly, leaving enough room for him to pull out and slowly find a rhythm that would please her. Persephone’s breast bounced slightly as she rode him, and Hades pounded into her harder and harder every time she begged for more. 

And beg she did. Loudly. Just when Hades wasn’t sure he could go any harder, Persephone let out one final “Oh _PLEASE!_ ” and came again, body convulsing on top of him. Her insides tightened on him, milking him as he found his own orgasm, spilling inside her. 

Persephone collapsed onto his chest and heaved a sigh in his arms. “That was amazing…”

Hades had to agree. That might have been the best sex he had ever had, and he was older than dirt. 

The two of them basked in the afterglow of sex for a while before Persephone looked up at Hades. “Can we make waffles? I really want waffles.”

Hades laughed. “Yes, we can. Waffles after sex are the best.”


End file.
